The Plan
by kAv09
Summary: This year would be different. Whatever he had been doing was clearly not working, it was killing him, and there were only two full terms left before she might be out of his life forever. He would find out exactly what is was about him that she did not like, and he would change those behaviors. He would become someone she wanted to date.
1. Chapter 1

This year would be different. James took deep breaths before walking through the barrier to Platform 9¾. As soon as the scarlet Hogwart Express came into view, memories surged up inside James and made him feel a little nauseated. Last year had not ended well. After the fiasco following the O.W.L.s, Lily wouldn't even make eye contact with him. She had completely dismissed his presence, only scowling at the floor when she noticed him. On the train, James had tried to say goodbye, but had mucked it up as usual, mentioning something stupid about coming to see her this summer and how they wouldn't have nearly so much supervision as they did whilst at Hogwarts. In that moment, she had stopped ignoring him. However, the icy silence he had endured before was broken only by yelling, and Lily thereby made her thoughts on seeing him during the summer quite clear. A desire that James wisely decided to respect. For the first summer since second year, he did not so much as send her a letter. He sighed. His relationship with Lily had always been tenuous at best, but was now at an all time low. Really hoping the summer had cooled her temper a bit, James moved toward the train with his trolley. Uneventfully, he crossed the platform alone and boarded the train. His parents were away on Auror business, and so were unable to accompany him this year. Not that he minded much, as he could take care of himself.

As soon as he ascended the steps into the train, he saw her. Summers always agreed with Lily. Most things did. The sun kissed her pale skin, and a couple freckles spattered her arms. Her dark red hair seemed to glint with more coppery highlights. Additionally, the muggle habit of wearing shorts and tank tops during the summertime wasn't a practice that James disagreed with.

* * *

Lily looked up from the group of girls she had been chatting with, and to her surprise, James Potter was standing there down the corridor. Their eyes locked for a brief second. Her surprise turned quickly into a nervous sort of resignation when she realized he would come over shortly with a loud "All right, Evans!" and try and give her a hug or something. However, before her trepidation could even fully develop itself, James forced a small smile, before darting his eyes away and busying himself with finding an empty compartment and loading his bags up onto the luggage rack. Huh.

* * *

Not long after he had established a compartment, Remus Lupin found him and greeted him with a brotherly hug and a grin. Not that it had been long since they'd seen each other. All four of the Marauders had spent quite a bit of time at James' this summer, playing quidditch and otherwise mucking around. Shortly thereafter, the other Marauders joined James and Remus in their compartment, departure time came, and with a loud whistle, the Hogwarts Express was off for James' sixth year of school.

Although his mates had spent quite a bit of time hanging around with him during the summer, with his parents gone frequently, James had still had plenty of time to think. Of course, the big fight with Lily was almost always what came to mind during a free moment. He had spun the entire scenario around in his head time and time again, and it had only gotten slightly less painful. The way she had looked at him….like he was dirt on her shoe. On yet another night of such thoughts and subsequent insomnia during June, James made a decision. One that he specifically went out and bought a journal for, at 2 am, and wrote down. This year would be different. Whatever he had been doing was clearly not working, it was killing him, and there were only two full terms left before she might be out of his life forever. He would find out exactly what is was about him that she did not like, and he would change those behaviors. He would become someone she wanted to date. And so, on a fresh page of his fresh journal, James entitled the first page The Plan. Then, he started to brainstorm.

His brainstorming, unfortunately, did not get him very far. Arrogance, he knew, was a clear point of dissonance between them, and so that got written down. He moved to the next page so as to leave plenty of space for notes under each category. Pranking, he supposed, was not her favorite activity of his, and so that became the next title. After a second's thought, the title got changed to Pranking/Bullying, and underneath that as a bullet point, he wrote _leave_ _Snivellus_ _alone_. Then, feeling guilty, he crossed out _Snivellus_ and wrote _Snape_ instead. Although, could going after the Slytherins even be considered bullying? Beyond that, he was not really sure. Was it his hair? His smile? Did she hate quidditch? Or his mates? Because, some things weren't negotiable. Rather than write down several categories with question marks, James left what he had and closed the book, placing it in his nightstand. As he laid back down to sleep, he realized that if he was going to get this done, he was going to need some help from friends. And not from his mates, either. From hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): I understand that the Grease comment is inaccurate for many reasons. Because it is not a part of the actual plot, I hope you will forgive my logistical hiccup.**

Once he and his mates had changed from muggle clothing into their robes, conversation shifted from the summer that had passed to the year ahead.

"We've got to step up our game this year. In a short time, we'll be out in the adult world, working real jobs," Sirius soured as he said the last part, as if a bad taste had suddenly entered his mouth.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Remus asked cautiously.

"Well, more angry Slytherins for sure. With something huge right before Christmas break, and something even bigger for the end of the year." Sirius' eyes glistened joyfully.

Remus hesitated. "I dunno. I'm kinda supposed to be discouraging you. You know, as prefect. Besides, N.E.W.T.s are just next year, and, who knows, I might just make head boy." The tips of his ears turned pink at that last part.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Spoil sport. Looks like its just up to us then, Prongs."

James hesitated too. "Oh come on, not you too!? Please tell me you aren't already attempting to study for exams that are nearly two years away," Sirius demanded.

"It's not that," James said quickly. Sirius looked at him expectantly until he continued. "Well...it's just that...I don't get the feeling Lily really likes all our mischief making," James finished in a rush. Sirius stared at him for another span of seconds.

"This is about Lily?" he asked.

Remus laughed. "When is it not about Lily?"

Sirius paused for a couple more seconds. Then, "I don't get it."

James ran a nervous hand through his hair. "I'm trying to get her to like me. To date me."

"James. I know that. The whole school knows 've been trying that for like six bloody years!" Sirius exclaimed, staring at his friend like he'd lost it.

"Well, that's the thing, isn't it?" James began. "I haven't really been trying, have I? I've been asking her out, sure, and trying to show off and whatnot. But then I've just gone off and done whatever I wanted to do, whether or not she liked what I was doing, then couldn't understand why she wouldn't date me. So I'm doing things differently this year. I'm going to figure out what she doesn't like and not do those things. Try to be the sort of bloke she would want to date."

Sirius' face was calm, but he did not seem so under the exterior. "So, you're going to change for her? Abandon us and who you really are?"

James' face flushed a little. "No, I'm not changing who I am. And I'm not abandoning my mates. But," he continued, "I am going to try and change some of the stuff I do. And that might mean I don't go pranking with you guys as much. Or that I spend more time in the library."

Remus smiled authentically at James. "Good for you, James."

Sirius shook his head, calm crumbling. "Good for you?! What do you bloody mean, 'good for you'? The man is nuts, he's giving up all the fun in life to become some stuck up prat, and all for some bird! You can't be serious, James!"

"No, you're Sirius," Peter said, reflexively. Sirius shot him a dirty look, then returned to look at James.

James' face was fully flushed now, and he took a deep breath while combing through his hair with his fingers before speaking. "You don't get it, mate."

"You're bloody right I don't."

"That fight last year, Sirius. After our O.W.L.s It killed me. Honestly, though? I think that was just the straw that broke the camel's back. Every time I passed her in the halls, and she didn't so much as look my way. When I went up to speak to her, and she was trying so hard to be nice, but she clearly just wanted me to go away. That time she went to Hogsmeade with bloody Amos Diggory, and I had to watch them hold hands for the next two bleeding weeks. Seeing her in the library, studying with greasy Severus Snape as he leaned as close to her as he dared over the textbook. Then that fight," James realized he was standing, and forced himself to sit down. He closed his eyes. "I couldn't sleep for weeks. I just kept remembering the way she looked at me. Like she hadn't believed I could stoop so low, and yet, here we were." He heaved a great sigh, and realized his eyes were slightly wetter than normal beneath his glasses from his outburst. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I just can't do it anymore, Sirius. I've got to at least do something. I've got to try."

The compartment was very quiet for a few minutes. Sirius stared at James. Remus stared at Sirius. Peter's gaze bounced amongst the three of them. Finally, Sirius sighed. "Well, guess it's just me upholding the mantle this year, then."

"You've got me, Sirius," Peter piped up cheerfully.

"True. You and me then, mate." Sirius acquiesced.

"It's not like I'm vanishing off the face of the earth," James mentioned, a smirk playing on his lips. "And I never said I wouldn't _ever_ help, particularly with the planning phase."

"Same here," Remus mentioned, kicking Sirius' foot. "Dramatic much?"

Sirius scowled. "Yeah, I'm the dramatic one. Meanwhile loverboy over here is dead set on reenacting the plot to _Grease_."

All four of the Marauder's laughed at that, and the tension bled away as quickly as it had arrived. The conversation turned to what was likely going to be served at the feast tonight, and that topic occupied the hungry teenagers until the train arrived in the Hogsmeade station.


	3. Chapter 3

Step 1 of the plan was to talk to Lily's friends, James reminded himself as he walked down the hallway to his first class of the term. The difficult part, he knew, would be to catch them on their own and without Lily. That could take a few days to find an opportunity. He was not concerned, though. He had plenty to do in the meantime. Step 0 was to apologize to Lily for what had gone down last year. That was one of his greatest regrets this summer. Not only that they had fought so badly, but that he had wasted his opportunity to talk to her on the train to be a prat when he knew he owed her a major apology. No longer would he let his pride get in the way, about anything regarding her. She was worth any potential embarrassment. Besides step 0, James also would be busy proving to her that he would not bother her so much anymore. He knew she had been surprised on the train when he hadn't affronted her and he hoped the surprise had been a positive one. Before speaking to her friends and garnering their advice, James was planning to behave as a proper brat: speak only when spoken to, and politely at that. That didn't stop him from smiling at her, of course. And staring. Old habits die hard.

Just before lunch on the first day of classes, James had his opportunity. Double Herbology was just getting out, and sixth year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs alike were filing out to begin the walk back to the Great Hall for lunch. Lily was packing up to leave with her friends, when her bag tore down the side and her things spilled out. She laughed and shook her head, muttering a quick _Reparo_.

"You guys go on without me, I'll catch up with you at lunch," she told the three other Gryffindor six year girls.

"You sure, Lily?" pixie-like Alice Prewett asked.

"Yeah, save me a seat," Lily said, looking up. "And some pudding," she added as an afterthought, with a grin.

"Alright Lily, see you back at the castle," Marlene McKinnon said with a wave, and the girls took off. Just like that, she was alone.

James finished packing his things quickly and went over to start helping Lily collect her things off the floor.

"Oh, Potter," she said, looking up in surprise. "You don't have to do that, I'm almost done."

James only shrugged. "It's no problem, really." They finished packing Lily's newly repaired bag in silence. When she slung it over her shoulders and turned to leave, James found his courage.

"Lily, wait." His arm darted out to touch her arm, then hovered awkwardly as he thought better of it before it dropped lamely to his side. She turned to look at him anyway, but her hesitation was obvious.

"Yeah?"

"I-er-," his hand went to his hair, and he missed the tightening of her jaw at that action. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

Lily looked very surprised. "For what? Did you split my bag on purpose?" Her tone turned very accusatory.

"No! No, not for that. For...ya know. Last year," James finished with a mumble, staring at his shoes.

"Oh."

He finally look up at her. A pause dragged out for a few seconds, because James had just realized how close her green eyes were to his own, and he needed a minute to remember to breath again. Then, "I acted really terribly, and I cost you a friend. I'm really sorry, and hope you can forgive me."

Lily stared at him, managing to overcome her shock just enough to quietly say, "Erm...yeah, course."

She was looking at him strangely, like she wasn't quite sure what to say or do with the boy she'd known since she was 11. It was a heady feeling, James thought, as she looked at him with no anger or disappointment marring her gorgeous features. Then, before he could do something dumb, James quickly excused himself and very nearly ran away from her.

Lily stared after him for a minute, before shaking her head and beginning her walk back to the castle alone. _What the hell was up with James Potter?_

That night, James added a new entry.

 _-quit while you're ahead_


	4. Chapter 4

The opportunity to enact Part 1 of his plan came sooner than James had anticipated, only a week after the start of the term. He was grateful, because not talking to Lily for fear he would say something dumb to her was proving to be very difficult, even though if had only been 6 days. It was 6:30 in the evening, and James was making his was from the Great Hall to the library to get a head start on the Transfiguration essay that had been assigned today. When he walked in, James immediately spotted Lily and her friends, studying at a table. After collecting a couple books that looked promising, he picked a table, nearby hers, naturally, and tried to set to work. They were talking quietly though, and her laugh was unbelievably distracting. However, after only 15 minutes, Lily began to gather her things.

"Sorry ladies, gotta split or I'll be late for my prefect meeting," she said, excusing herself.

"Give Remus a wink from me," Dorcas Meadows giggled. The other two girls joined in, and Lily just rolled her eyes with a smile. James hid his grin by burying his head deeper into his book. Moony was too oblivious to realize half the girls at Hogwarts thought he was a rather attractive bloke. As soon as she had gone, James grabbed a quill and parchment and sat down at their table with him. The girls looked up at him with surprise.

"Hey James," Marlene greeted, brushing her long dark hair back over her shoulder.

"Hey Marly. Dorcas, Alice," James replied, nodding at each girl in turn. "I need some help." James was never one for mincing words, and if he waited much longer, he would lose his nerve at the sight of three women staring him down.

"With charms?" Alice asked politely, nodding to the scroll in front of her.

"No. No, not school. With Lily. I fancy her."

"No shit," Dorcas deadpanned. James ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"I need help. I really want to win her over this year, and I need your help," James rambled, biting his lip. The girls were quiet for a minute. Marlene spoke next.

"Why should we help you get her?"

"Because I really really care about her and I just want her to give me one fair shot," James answered without hesitation. "I think I could really be the sort of guy she wants." Another pause. Then:

"We need to talk about it alone. Give us a minute," Marlene answered, speaking for the group. The other girls nodded, and James went back to his table. He didn't even try to focus on his essay this time, knowing it would be futile with the furtive whispers nearby deciding his fate. Marlene, he knew, wouldn't be terribly difficult to convince. She had been loose friends with the Marauders since second year and didn't think so poorly of him. Alice could also likely be swayed with only slightly more difficulty than Marlene. Alice was too kind to hold grudges, and always tried to see the best in everyone. Besides, now that she was seeing Frank Longbottom, not all the stories she heard about him and his mates were negative. Dorcas Meadowes would be the toughest of the lot. The shortest and curviest of the group, she flipped her blonde hair with a bit more force than necessary as she spoke fervently to the women across from her. Her feelings about him were similar to Lily's. After what seemed like eternity, but was in reality likely more like 10 minutes, Marlene waved him back over. James jumped up gratefully.

"We decided," Marlene began, "that before we decide, we need more information. What help is it exactly that you want from us?"

"That's easy, just information," James answered, hand running through his hair.

"What sort of information?" Dorcas said, eyes guarded.

"True," Alice piped up. "Are you asking for some vulnerabilities to exploit? Or are you just trying to figure out things like what's her favorite flower, or candy?"

James looked at them seriously. "I want to know why she hates me."

Marlene snorted. "Oh, we can tell you that. That's common knowledge."

Before James could say anything more, Alice jumped in gently. "First off though, James, Lily doesn't hate you. I'm really not even sure that she really dislikes you. She just dislikes some-ok a lot-of the things that you do."

James nodded, and unfolded his parchment whilst dipping his quill. "Ok, like what? And give me specifics, please."

"Oh I like this game," Dorcas said with a wicked grin. "You tease first years and you bully Slytherins. She hates that."

James started writing, wincing. "Although," Marlene said with a grin, "can it even be considered bullying when they're Slyth-are you taking notes?" She broke off when she saw the quill scratching across the parchment.

"Erm, yeah," James blushed a little.

"Wow. You're serious about this, aren't you?" Alice asked quietly. James nodded, and pushed his hair back with his hand. Before he could answer, though, Marlene jumped in.

"That!" she accused pointing. James' hand froze on top of his head. "She _hates_ that." James looked confused. "Your hair." At James' hurt look, she giggled and continued. "Well, not your hair exactly but that you're always messing with it. She thinks you're trying to make it look messy on purpose, like you've just gotten off a broomstick."

James let his hand fall to his lap. He supposed that had been why he had picked up the habit, in first or second year. But now he didn't even noticed he was doing it. It was more a nervous habit than anything. He wrote it down anyway.

"Which goes along with our next point-you're arrogant," Alice pointed out.

James nodded. "I got that, straight from the source. Mind giving me examples?"

"You sure you want that?" Dorcas asked with a smile. James smiled back.

"Fire away."

For the next half hour, the girls went over his rougher points, and James took copious notes to pore over later on in the day. She didn't mind his antics on the quidditch pitch or in the hallways, but did mind goofing off during class. She did not blame him for her relationship with Severus falling apart, but did blame him for the unprovoked attack (although, if she only knew the sorts of things he'd been saying about her behind her back…). Some things he had known, such as her distaste for his propensity to swagger a bit when he walked, or that he smirked as often as he smiled. Some things surprised him. James had expected to give up pranking with his mates for good this year.

"Lily isn't anti-fun, you know," Marlene informed, rolling her eyes. "She doesn't mind the occasional, _harmless_ , genuinely funny, _occasional_ prank," she told him, stressing the necessary aspects.

"Throwing a dungbomb in a cauldron in the middle of potions class is neither harmless nor funny," Alice said while James was still writing down what Marlene had said. His brow furrowed. "We know you guys think it's funny, but Lily and the rest of us just wish we could make it through one bloody class period without incident." James nodded. He was thrilled that his penchant for mischief would not have to be squelched completely, but he would have to do some major rethinking and replanning regarding acceptable jokes.

"Hmm, what else…" Dorcas said, thinking and tapping her chin.

"I've got one," Alice volunteered quietly. James looked up expectantly. "Stop running off to broom closets with other girls." He forgot for a minute that he was supposed to be writing. All the other girls nodded vigorously, Dorcas adding a roll of her eyes.

"I don't do that," James defended.

"Oh come on, everybody knows that the Marauders are notorious for their dalliances with members of their unofficial fan club," Marlene said, looking at him like he could drop the charade. James, however, stubbornly shook his head.

"That's Sirius. I don't do that."

"James. Cut the crap," Dorcas said, a wrinkle appearing between his eyebrows.

"No. I swear on my mum's life. I haven't kissed a girl since before Christmas of last year, and haven't dated anyone since fourth year. Every time I was with somebody else, all I wanted was Lily. That wasn't fair to the other girls or to me. So I gave up," James said firmly. "I'm not lying, I swear it." He met the eyes of each girl in turn.

"Bloody hell, I think he's serious," Marlene muttered.

"She thinks I've been scampering around? See that's bullshit, now I'm being blamed for things I've not even done!" James scowled. He raised his hand to run it through his hair, and Marlene looked at him pointedly. He dropped his hand halfway through the habitual action in defeat.

Alice interceded in her quiet voice. "But are you that innocent James?" He opened his mouth to protest, but she held up her hand to stop him and continued. "I believe what you told us. But why do you think that she found the rumours so easy to believe?" James closed his mouth at that, and both Dorcas and Marlene nodded somberly.

"You don't exactly discourage them. The giggling girls, that is," Marlene said, but with a hint of sympathy in her voice.

"What does that even mean?" James asked, exasperated and rubbing his face in his hands.

"It means stop teasing and making jokes for their benefit, then reveling in the attention," Dorcas said, as if it were obvious, rolling her eyes with great exaggeration. James returned to his note-taking.

"Right," Alice agreed. "Also, no throwing them winks."

"Absolutely," Marlene was the one speaking this time. "A girl needs to know that you mean it when you say you like her, but also that you're focused and that she had your entire attention. How is Lily supposed to believe you'll be faithful when you're flirting with half the school as you tell her she's the only one for you?"

With a sigh, James shook out his sore quill hand. "Birds are so complicated," he grumbled. "Is there anything I haven't been doing wrong?"

"No," Dorcas said, at the exact same time Alice said, "Yes." Alice shot her a playfully stern look, then looked back at James.

"You get great marks. That means a lot to her. She wants somebody who is smart and works hard. Just, maybe, try and keep your nose clean this year, yeah? Less detentions is always a good thing," Alice finished with an uncharacteristic wink.

"Also," Marlene began with a mischievous smile playing at her lips, "since nobody else is gonna say it, the whole thing you've got going from working out for quidditch every day doesn't hurt your case." She shot him a scandalous look from under her lashes and made him blush. She just laughed. No wonder Sirius had a thing for her, James thought. The other girls giggled with her. He didn't tell her that quidditch was only half the reason he'd started focusing on being fit last year. If it made him more attractive to women, it was worth a shot. Anything to get to Evans.

The silence stretched out for a minute as the girls tried to think of more ways to pick apart his personality, and James realized that would be all they would have for him for now. Not that it wasn't excellent information. But he would take every ounce of help he could get.

"So, now how about those ways to exploit her vulnerabilities?" James joked to break the silence. It worked, and the girls laughed quietly.

"Let's see how committed you are to what we've told you for now. Then maybe we can move on to favorite flavour of chocolate. Vulnerabilities come last," the joke came from Dorcas, to James' surprise. Perhaps she didn't dislike him as much as he'd thought.

"Darn. But you're saying you may be willing to help me again with my rehabilitation process?" James offered hopefully.

"We will see," Marly answered cryptically, but the laugh ruined the mystery. "Like Dorcas said, let's see how how you do with what you've been given first."

James thanked them all sincerely, folded up his paper, and rose to leave before Lily came back. It had been nearly an hour.

"You would do well to remember," Alice said as James rose to leave with an uncharacteristic fierceness, "we're only helping you because what we want more than anything is to see Lily happy. If you hurt her, use her, or make her unhappy in anyway…" The threat was obvious, and James' adam's apple bobbed quickly as he swallowed hard and nodded. All three of the girls were gifted witches and he didn't doubt their loyalty to their friend. However, he had no intention to hurt her. Not Lily.

On his way out, Marlene caught up with him. "One more thing. And I just want you to listen. Don't interrupt, and don't reply. Just listen," Marlene began, then launched into a monologue she had apparently been chewing on for at least a half an hour now. "People don't change in a day. It's going to take a lot of time and effort if you're going to make this happen. More than that, you're working uphill here and you can't blame her. As long as it takes people to change, it takes way more time for people to realize that they're different and to change their perceptions of them. People see what they want to see, and you've enforced her first impression of you for years now. Luckily for you, Lily has never been the type to hold grudges. Still. If it's ever going to happen, it's not going to happen quickly." And just like that, she darted back to the table with her friends. After a moment longer, James turned and left also.

James got back to the common room and went directly up to the dormitory, pulling out the journal he'd purchased this summer. Although he had gotten virtually nowhere on his essay, the night had been far from a bust. Smoothing out his piece of parchment, James began to transcribe his notes to the journal.

 _Arrogance_

 _-don't touch your hair_

 _-don't swagger_

 _-don't smirk_

He sighed as he stared at the first three, then laughed at himself a bit. These were going to be the most difficult, because although as they were the least important to him, they were long imbued part of his facade, the way he habitually presented himself. They were behavioral traits he had adopted as a young teen to falsify the confidence he didn't really feel. Although much of that false bravado had faded, the physical representation of them had not. Those would take a while to change. He flipped to the next page that he'd entitled Pranking/Bullying.

 _Pranking/Bullying_

 _-leave S_ _lytherins alone_

 _-don't tease the first years_

 _-decrease number of pranks, and make sure they are funny and harmless_

 _-don't disrupt class so much_

Unable to think of more for that category, James flipped to the next page. All of these were great goals, but so far were just examples of what not to do. He still had no idea exactly what is was that Lily _liked_. Only what she disliked. He titled the next page.

 _Focus_

 _-try harder in school_

 _-spend more time in library_

 _-don't encourage other girls (no winking or smirking, etc.)_

 _-definitely no snogging or dating (if Lily is most important, act like it)_

He flipped his book closed, then, with a second thought, flipped it back open to the first page where he had only written The Plan. He then wrote out steps.

 _Step 0- apologize to Lily ✓_

 _Step 1- talk to Lily's mates and figure out what she doesn't like ✓_

 _Step 2- stop doing the things she doesn't like_

 _Step 3- figure out what things she likes_

 _Step 4- do the things she likes_

 _Step 5- Marry Lily_

Writing the last step down made him smile a big, goofy grin. It was good, he recalled, to keep in mind the end goal. Kept one focused. That's what his father had always said regarding quidditch and becoming an auror, at least. And what could be a more important goal than Lily? Lastly, at the bottom of the page, he wrote down what Marlene had said to him.

 _Changing will take time, and her realizing I've changed will take even more time._

The thought was a sobering one, but an important one. He didn't like hearing it, but needed to, he knew. Marlene was right. He had better be ready for the long haul.


End file.
